The increasing size of farms has created new situations for farmers. With limited lengths of seasons for agricultural operations, e.g., tilling, planting, harvesting, baling, and the like, it has become difficult for some farmers to complete certain tasks within the limited timeframe. For example, an ideal planting window for certain crops may only last a couple weeks. Many issues can affect whether a farmer is able to get all of the seed in the ground within the timeframe.
Some implements are becoming larger, such as the introduction of planters with a large number of row units. The more row units allow for fewer passages through a field. The costs associated with such equipment can be high, limiting the number of planters that a farmer can afford. In addition, if one or more of the planters breaks down or otherwise has issues, the delay in fixing the planter may cost the farmer planting time, in addition to the cost of repair. Even when farmers are able to afford multiple implements, including tractors and other equipment, there may be a problem of being able to hire enough workers to operate everything. Furthermore, as weather conditions tend to change and be otherwise unpredictable, this creates an additional hurdle. Operators can be limited to performing certain operations in limited weather conditions, such that the weather can create multiple delays in the completion of an operation.
Other operations may include additional issues. For example, harvesting crop includes many of the same issues as planting, with the additional issue that combines and other equipment associated with harvesting can be more expensive. Furthermore, with planting, spraying, harvesting, and other operations, the time for completing each operation can be increased by the constant need to replenish materials, empty materials, replenish fuel, replace individual components, and any other task that may involve the stopping of the operation, for even a limited time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method, system, and/or apparatus that can aid farmers and others in completing various operations. The method, system, and/or apparatus can be used to reduce the time for completing operations, reduce the amount of manpower needed, increase the conditions in which an operation can be completed, or otherwise reduce the number of issues associated with farming and other operations.